The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Steering control systems are an important component in a vehicle system. Steering control systems allow a vehicle to turn and follow a desired course. For example, a conventional steering system can turn a pair of front wheels in a four-wheeled vehicle to allow the vehicle to change direction from a straight line path.
Some have contemplated steering control systems that provide independent control of at least two different wheels in a wheeled vehicle. For example, Ando (U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,658) discloses a vehicle control system for controlling individual wheel torque and steering angle in response to a desired forward velocity, a desired steering angle, actual angular velocities of each controlled wheel, and other parameters. The system further monitors a tire adhesion limit that modifies a command signal to the controlled wheels to prevent the vehicle from spinning or sliding.
In another example, Bell (U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,094) contemplates a steering control system that provides independent control of at least two different wheels. Bell discloses a system that determines a desired turning angle for each of two wheels based on a desired amount of turning and a direction for the desired amount of turning. An electronic control unit controls turning mechanisms for each of the wheels so that the wheels are turned independently. Similarly, Spark (WIPO Pub. No. WO 03/059720) also contemplates a steering control system that provides independent control of wheels of a vehicle.
Others have contemplated vehicle control systems that modify steering based on the presence of a predetermined condition. For example, Tsukasaki (U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,264) discloses a system that defines an angle of the wheels in accordance with a braking force that is applied to the wheels when the vehicle is braking to thereby reduce the braking distance or the braking time. In another example, Ricci (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0309885) discloses vehicle control system that can control and/or activate features of the vehicle (e.g., changing braking mode, changing responsiveness of steering, etc.) based on determining whether there is an environmental condition (e.g., rain, fog, etc.).
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Although the materials discussed above highlight advancements related to steering control systems, it should be appreciated that numerous improvements can be made to further enhance vehicle performance (e.g., reducing wear and tear on wheels, increasing fuel efficiency). Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved steering control systems.